The present disclosure relates to a portable information processing device that includes a display unit having two display screens of a first screen and a second screen, the second screen being an opposite side of the first screen. The present disclosure particularly relates to a technique of switching display of each of the screens.
There are general display devices that, for example, include display screens disposed at front sides and back sides of the display devices. In such a display device, a control device and an acceleration sensor are provided at a frame of a display panel, and the control device determines of the front side of the display device on the basis of an inclination angle of the display device detected by the acceleration sensor. The control device allows the display panel to display, on the display screen at the front side, an image based on display data and allows the display panel to display, on the display screen at the back side, an image based on inverted display data in which the display data is inverted left and right and black and white.